5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish in Invader Zim's Dimension
The Skirmish in Invader Zim's Dimension was an open conflict between The Alliance and The Plumbers. Background The Skirmish was started due to the plumbers looking for Vlad across dimensions and stumbling across the Alliance siphoning the energy of the Dwarf Star. Skirmish The Skirmish starts with Ben as UltraViolent, Danny, and Gwen leaving the plumber ship rushing into battle. Gwen and Danny engage Technus, while Ben engages Vlad. Ben uses his Purple UV attacks and fires them at Vlad, but he dodges while cloning himself. He rushes at Ben but he dodge's with ease, destroying one of Vlad's clones. Ben then captures another Vlad clone using his tentacle and fires a series of Purple UV blasts at him. Vlad then appears behind Ben charging a big red ecto-energy blast, Ben forms a shield construct using his Blue UV and deflects it back to Vlad blasting him. Technus fires rockets at Danny but the rockets phase through him. Gwen uses a spell to summon guardian of the seas, Hamilton. While Technus is still launching rockets, Hamilton grabs one of them using his mouth and deflects it back to Technus which sends him flying and slamming him into the Plumbers ship. Technus merges with the plumber ship into Mecha Technus who's now the size of Hamilton, he then punches Hamilton in the face. While Gwen is blasting Mecha Technus with her mana, Danny combines his "Phantom Flame" and "Ghostly Wail" into the "Flaming Howl" and obliterates most of Mecha Technus. Meanwhile, Vlad dodges and blocks Ben's punches and clones himself. Vlad and his clone charge ecto-energy blasts and rush at Ben merging their ecto-energy blasts into one attack. Ben uses his Blue UV shield again but gets pushed back due to the power of the combined blast. Ben, realizing that he didn't put a single scratch on Vlad charges his White UV and uses his "Cosmic Drill" attack. He hits a dwarf planet creating a crater but Vlad is still intact, unharmed. While Ben is talking to Vlad he transforms into Ghostfreak and holds him using his tentacles but Vlad phases through. Vlad punches Danny in the face and Gwen uses a spell to trap Technus in chains. Gwen leaves Technus in chains and then flying towards the Plumbers ship with Ben. Ben transforms into Upgrade, upgrades the plumber ship and flies toward Zim's ship. In Space, Danny fights Vlad. Danny uses his ecto-energy flame to destroy Vlads ecto-energy blasts. Vlad throws one of his Vladco gadgets at Danny but he dodges it and blasts it with his ecto-energy blast and blasts Vlad's attack with his ice blast. Then Danny uses the Energy Strike and punches Vlad's face. Vlad then makes an ecto-energy blade while Danny freezes his arm and prepares to use his "Phantom Flame". Gwen and Ben using the plumber ship keep blasting Zim's ship with no effect. Ben then transforms into Lodestar and tears the ship in two. While Zim is in his spacesuit Gwen captures him using her mana. The Dwarf Star collapses creating a black hole. Gwen summons guardian of the skies, Evita which takes the plumber ship away from the black hole. Aftermath After the Dwarf Star collapsed into a black hole Ben tried to stop it by transforming into NRG and leaves his suit. Then Danny tries to use his ecto-energy to boost Ben which causes the black hole to turn into a supernova, knocking them both out back into their human forms. Meanwhile, Eon arrives and teleports The Alliance, as well as what remained of the Dwarf Star to the Keshawn Desert. Category:Event Category:Invader Zim Universe